


Caffeina's Coffee and Cafe

by somuchanemoia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward first meeting, Dean and Felix and a few others are her OCs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, Nico is a Dork, all the props and praise to her, based off Delta Rose's Normal Lives, but it gets better, demisexual!Nico, gay! Will, homoromantic! Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchanemoia/pseuds/somuchanemoia
Summary: The last time he had said something so incredibly embarrassing was when he had told Percy he enjoyed “being silent with him”. Who tells someone that the best thing about spending time with them is when they are silent?Why was he so awkward? He was a model for god's sake. The son of a high-end businessman who had taught him how to make deals and to speak Italian (in honor of his late mother) since he could remember. He was going to school to be an artist and photographer. He wasn’t necessarily shy either--introverted, yes, but shy, not so much.Nico loves coffee. When he goes into his favorite cafe one day he meets Will, a fellow UCB student and barista and an awkward first meeting turns into a lot of neat coffee dates.





	Caffeina's Coffee and Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Normal Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752646) by [Delta_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Rose/pseuds/Delta_Rose). 



> Listen, I have a crush on a barista at my favorite Starbucks and I had a good conversation with her today that has left me on cloud nine. Please enjoy whatever this is from my high on Barista Girl, Passion Tango tea and little sleep. 
> 
> Dean, Felix, and many other OCs were created by Delta_Rose (@deltaroseblr on Tumblr) so please go read her fics because they are amazing Solangelo and pjo content in general. Her Delix is to die for. They will be brought in later in this fic as well.

 Nico always enjoyed the smell of coffee; the warm homey sweetness mixed with the dark bitter undertones was the most comforting smell on the planet. No matter what kind of day it was, good, bad or in-between, just walking into the small coffee shop on the corner near his apartment made everything feel just a bit better. Whenever he was homesick, he’d drag himself down to the shop, order a large cup of the best chamomile tea he had ever had in his life and sit in the aroma for hours on end until he didn’t feel like hopping on a plane and going straight back to New York. If he was having a really bad day at work or school, he’d order one of those lemon poppy seed muffins in the bakery case to go. Even on good days, he could find himself wandering down to the small shop with his laptop or a new book in hand to settle into one of the cushy armchairs and be lost in it for hours. 

Today was one of those days that was on the fence between good and ‘ehhh’--definitely leaning more towards the “ehhh” side of things. An early morning photo shoot followed by a day full of classes had left him ready to collapse somewhere and not move for hours on end. However, laying down in the middle of the sidewalk in Berkley, California was high frowned upon. The chairs at the coffee shop would have to do for now. He didn’t feel like walking up four flights of stairs to get to his apartment anyways. 

As always when he rounded the corner and pushed open the door to Caffeina Coffee and Cafe, he was hit in the face with the same homey scent that always seemed to welcome him home when he came. The jingle bells on the door chimed softly as he came in, barely hearable over the soft crooning lounge music and the bubbling and whirring sounds of the steamers and expresso machines. Amongst the heavenly aroma of coffee, was the smell of freshly baked cookies. 

Gods those smelt so good. He might splurge and get one of those today too. 

“Hey Dean,” He hummed at the barely seen blonde that was crouched behind the register, “You guys have been steady today it looks like.”

The guy froze and popped up. He was much taller than Dean, all arms and legs, an excessive amount of freckles appearing on his nose and cheeks, all up and down his arms too. He too was blonde, but now looking closer, Nico could see it wasn’t as yellowish white in undertones, but it was rather a deep rich golden, curling around the brightest set of blue eyes Nico had seen in his life. 

He looked the every college guy’s walking asthetic. 

“Uhh...sorry bout that,” Nico said awkwardly trying to look away from the guy. He was one of those people that you couldn’t stop looking at. Nico knew he was attractive, but even besides that, he was so...bright, “I thought you were...”

The guy laughed and gave him a lopsided smile, “It’s okay. No worries. We always get told that we look a lot alike.”

Nico nodded and eventually managed to look down at the dark countertop, his eyes trying to focus on the rack of gift cards that were hanging on the front side of the register. It wasn’t polite to stare, “Yeah...you do.”

“Yeah...” the guy hummed and they both stood there awkwardly; Nico looking at the two different “Happy Birthday” giftcards and the guy shifting back and forth on his feet, “...Can I get you something?”

“Wha--Oh, uhm, yeah. Let me get, a, uhm...” He glanced up at the large chalkboard menu’s trying not to let his eyes linger on the guy again. He picked the first thing that caught his eye, “Large matcha latte.” 

“Sure,” The guy fumbled for a large cup next to his register, pulling it out and reaching for the sharpie. He scribbled something on the side of it, “...What’s your name?”

“Nico.”

He could see the guy’s lips turn up a little more in the corners as he scribbled it on the side of the cup, “Nico...that’s a nice name.”

“My mom liked it.”

“That’s neat.”

“Yep.” Nico bit his lip bit his lip as he nodded, shifting the sagging backpack strap on his shoulder, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

“Anything else for you today...?” Nico looked up at the guy again and saw his cheeks were flushed his lips pursed, “Sorry, wait, I forgot to welcome you to the Caffeina Coffee and Cafe...so, uhm welcome. What can I get for--No! Wait, I already asked that.” The guy was getting redder by the second and Nico couldn’t help but noticed that it made his freckles even more prominent, his blue eyes starker. 

He was extremely cute when he blushed. 

Nico could help but smile at him, “It’s okay,” He reached into his wallet and pulled out a five, “You can keep the change. For a tip.” 

The guy let out an awkward breezy chuckle, “T-thanks. Uhm, your coffee, I mean tea, I mean, the matcha latte will be out in a second.” 

Nico nodded and gave him one last smile before slinking off to find a cozy chair towards the back so he could promptly sink into it and try to hide the embarrassment that was going to hang on him. 

Why was he so awkward? He was a model for god's sake. The son of a high-end businessman who had taught him how to make deals and to speak Italian (in honor of his late mother) since he could remember. He was going to school to be an artist and photographer. He wasn’t necessarily shy either--introverted, yes, but shy, not so much. 

He felt his own cheeks color as the words ‘My mom liked it’ circled in his head. What a dumbass response.

The last time he had said something so incredibly embarrassing was when he had told Percy he enjoyed “being silent with him”. Who tells someone that the best thing about spending time with them is when they are silent? 

That had been four years ago and still, Nico felt even more awkward. He finally found one of his favorite sofas in the back, a loveseat that was perfect for lounging on bad days. After embarrassing himself back in front of Barista guy, Nico decided that a lounge on the soft muted green love seat was in order.

* * *

As soon as Will rounded the corner into the back, he groaned and rubbed his face in exasperation. 

“That’s neat...I said his name was neat...” He groaned to himself, running his hand up and over his face and through his hair. 

“Hey. What’re you doing back here?” Dean asked as he carried a stack of boxes in from the newest shipment, “What’s the matter?”

“Besides the fact that I just died of humiliation? You haven’t taught me how to make a matcha latte, yet.” Will sighed as he gestured to the cup that was held in his other hand.

Dean smiled softly at him, “What happened?”

Will looked down at his shoes and sighed, “Like hell, I’m gonna tell you, dude. You’re gonna make fun of me.”

“Nah, I won’t. Kyle might. Wash, Watts definitely, but I won’t.” Dean set the stack of boxes down on the floor near the door and pushed past WIll to head back out front behind the counter, “It’s a good thing I’m training you today and Clarisse isn’t here. She’d beat your ass if she found out you left the front unattended.”

Will had no doubt about that. Clarisse had that vibe that if she wasn’t the owner of a successful coffee shop in Berkley, she’d probably be a jujitsu black belt. 

“What’d you say it was that you needed help making?” Dean asked again. He washed his hands in the small sink next to the giant coffee machine, flicking the water off his hands before he took the cup from Will’s hand, “Matcha Latte. That’s different for him. I don’t think I’ve made him one of those before.”

“Does he try new things often?” Will mumbled as he took bent down and grabbed out a jug of milk from one of the fridges under the counter, “How often does he come in, anyway?”

“Nico?”

“Yeah.”  
“Almost every day. He’s one of our most regular customers. Sometimes he comes in twice a day.” Dean grabbed the jug of milk from Will and poured to the line on the steaming cup, “You gotta steam the milk first, dude. Remember how to do that?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Will slid the cup up to the steamer and let his eyes wander back to the store where Nico was curled up on one of the love seats, “So, he’s gotta be busy to want to get that much caffeine.”

“Watch what you’re doing.” Dean nudged him, “Or maybe he just likes coffee? You don’t have to be busy or tired to want an endless supply of coffee, dude. Don’t let it burn.”

“I won’t. Does he always order coffee?”

Dean groaned, “Obviously not if he just ordered a Matcha Latte. What’s with the game of 20 questions? Just go talk to him.” 

“Right, go talk to him,” Will mumbled, wiping off the steamer prongs before bending over to grab the match tea concentrate from under the counter, “If I could talk to him, I wouldn’t have said his name was neat.”

“Dude, did you really say that?” Dean snorted.

“You’re laughing at me.”

“You gotta admit it’s a little funny.” 

Will shuffled to the side still bent over looking for the concentrate. When he finally spotted the bottle he stood back up and nearly collided with the cart of coffee cups and lids, smacking his head as he went. 

He hissed and rubbed the sore spot on his head, “Not that funny.”

Dean cracked a smile and pointed at something over his shoulder, “Look.” Will’s eyes drifted to wear Will was pointing and saw Nico eyeing him over the laptop top situated in his lap, dark brown eyes eyeing him as he worked. When Will met Nico’s stare, Will could feel his cheeks heat up and he turned back to face a smirking Dean. 

“You can take a break as soon as you finish his drink.” Dean smiled, “Stir in the matcha and put on a coffee collar. Don’t wanna burn his hand.” 

And then Dean was off to help a lady at the counter who just walked in. She would have totally been Dean’s type-- high maintenance, perfect hair and teeth, dressed in a shirt that cost more than all the clothes Dean himself was wearing-- if Dean hadn’t been practically pining on the bartender at the Irish pub across the road. Will had met him once since he had moved into Dean’s apartment along with a handful of times before he had transferred to UCB and to say he was less than impressed was being polite. 

Will was left to his own devices now. He could easily call Nico’s name for him to come get his drink, but, at a glance, Will could tell Nico was comfortable on the sofa in the back, his eyes looking down at the laptop in front of him, his lip stuck between his teeth. 

Damnit.

He pushed a coffee cup lid onto the hot drink and slid a coffee collar onto the cup and walked out from behind the counter. He shuffled across the room, his sneakers squeaking softly as he maneuvered around tables and chairs. 

Nico was gorgeous. Hair darker than onyx and big round eyes. Sharp nose and cheekbones. A jawline so sharp that it could cut marble. Even in the baggy grey t-shirt and black jeans, he looked regal.

As he walked closer, Will felt his cheeks flush once more, but he continued until he was standing a couple of feet in front of the love seat. As if sensing his presence Nico looked up at him, “Hi...”

“Hey,” Will held out his matcha latte, “Here’s your latte.”

“Thanks,” Nico smiled at him softly and took the cup from him, their fingers brushing for a mere moment. The worst part was that Will couldn’t deny that his heart skipped a little beat for a moment there from that little touch alone, “Tableside service is nice for a change.”

“Yeah...” Will toed at the ground as he gave a tight-lipped smile, “I’m...I’m sorry about earlier.”

Nico hummed as he took a sip from his drink, “It’s okay. First day?”

“Yeah...I just moved here.”

“That’s nice. I haven’t been here for too long either. Where are you from, uhh--”

“Will. My names Will.”

Nico grinned at him, “That’s neat.”

Will groaned, his cheeks going darker still, but he also couldn’t help but chuckle, “God, I’m never gonna live that down.” He shook his head and perched himself on the arm of the love seat, “I’m from Tennessee.”

“Ahhh. The country music state.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Yeehaw.” Will chuckled, “I’m from a suburb just outside of Nashville. About an hour out.”

“Must be beautiful. I didn’t know Dean had a brother.”

Will shook his head, “He doesn’t, not by blood anyways. We’re cousins, but we’re close enough to be siblings. What about you? You said your new to town.”

Nico leaned forward and sat his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned towards Will, “I am.”

“Where are you from then? You got any siblings?”

“New York. And one. I have a sister, but she isn’t the one who brought me to California.”

“What brought you then?”

“Work, school, life.” Nico took another sip of his latte, “Take your pick. They’re all equally true. Berkley seemed like the place to be. What about you? You didn’t chase Dean all the way to Berkley did you?”

“No.” Will smiled, “UCB. I’ll start in the Fall. Heard they had a better program than my university in Tennessee. Plus, one can only take a small town for so long before they begin to feel like they’re suffocating there.”

“What a small world. I’m attending UCB too. Currently in summer session. What’re you studying?”

“Premed. I wanna be an ER doctor.” Will smiled at Nico, “Figured theres a need for them here too.”

“You’re right about that.” 

“What about you then?”

“Art with an emphasis in photography.”

Will’s grin grew bigger, “Wow! That must be an amazing major. Taking pictures of everything and everyone all the time.”

Nico opened his mouth to answer, but the bells on the door jingled open, the beginning of a steady stream of people coming in as the clock hit 5pm. Evening rush was starting and Dean and Will would be working it alone. Already that much time had passed. How had fifteen minutes passed so quickly? 

Nico hummed, “Looks like that’s your cue. The evening rush can get a bit hectic here.” 

Wil nodded, “I’ll take your word for it.” He stood and smoothed the brown apron tied around his waist, “It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Will felt so giddy at that one word that he almost missed Nico calling out “Good luck.” to him as he walked away. 


End file.
